lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lahmia (Region)
Lahmia is the name for the large region of northwestern Africanas that contains the last major vestige of humanity in the continent, and is the barrier to the growth of the Greenskins into Asia. Once the centerpiece of the Lahmian Kingdom it now stands a broken land more holding on due to the failure of the Orcs as it is the success of the surviving humans. There is a significant population of Italians within the Kingdom of Lahmia and the region as a whole as the aristocrats and nobles have been dominated by Italians since the land was conquered briefly by Italians, of the Roman Empire. History Early History Kingdoms Kingdom of Lahmia See Also : Kingdom of Lahmia Lahmia is the sole surviving Human Kingdom in Africanas and because of this is populated by a vastly differing group of Humans. Lahmia was once a massive Empire that stretched far into the south, and was a competitor with the Roman Empire for control of Central and western Africanas, but following the expansion of the Greenskins the Lahmian Kingdom would fall into a series of disasterous conflicts which left them with nothing but their core Lahmian provinces. Lahmia was for much of its history a culture that worshipped its Kings as gods but following the disasterous Fall of Lahmia they would be mainly converted to Christianity. In the north and west of Lahmia are two independant Republics created by the Empire of Nehekhara to act as further punishment to Lahmia. Lahmia was the first Kingdom founded in northern Africanas, and one of the first Kingdoms founded in the entire world, and this head start would be used effectively by a series of Pharoes of whome expanded Lahmia into the depths of Africanas and eastward into Arabia for a time. Lahmia would first lose ground when a series of small kingdoms in central Africanas caused them great trouble and the eventual end of their southern expansion in Africanas. They would then lose their Arabian holdings after the founding of Nehekhara of whome became quickly a gigantic Empire that was beyond the competition of Lahmia in their own lands. Following the rise of Nehekhara a man rose within their ranks named Jesus and this man would give rise to Chrisitanity and from this a conflict between these two opposing views would come to rise. The two would be at a standstill for many years until eventually the Lahmians were taken over from within by Vampires born by Nagash and proceeded to trick Jesus into being murdered. Following this the Lahmian land would be ravaged by two horrible wars which ended with Lahmia a client state of Nehekhara for a time. Eventually they got back their independance but they were a greatly reduced state and a state with a big trouble on the horizon. All of these events would pale in comparison to the rise of the Greenskins of whome would come from the swamps of western, and southern Africanas and basically take control of the entire continent over the course of a hundred years. Lahmia became the lone remaining seat of humanity in the continent and became flooded with refugees fleeing from all across the continent and it was only this influx that saved them from complete destruction. Free Cities See Also : Free Cities ' The Free Cities' are a Republic in the north of Lahmia and maintaining their independance due to their massive wealth, and the historical protection of the Empire of Nehekhara. The Free Cities Republic is made up of nine different cities of which control some times vast lands around their cities. The Free Cities are all ruled within their own provinces, and the only shared leadership they have is located on the border with the Empire of Nehekhara where all the Free Cities must always hae a representatie with to keep ties close with the Empire of Nehekhara. This difference in rulership means it could be as democratic as the Republic of Volantis, or as much of a dictatorship as the Archon of Tyrosh and the Queen of Lorath. Alongside this each of the Free Cities has a single representatie sent from Nehekhara of whom is tasked with watching oer the city and keeping it within their grasp. Slaver`s Bay Demographics Ethnicity There is a significant population of Italians within the Kingdom of Lahmia and the region as a whole as the aristocrats and nobles have been dominated by Italians since the land was conquered briefly by Italians. Italians Category:Region in Eurasia Category:Region in Africanas Category:Region